


Bowling for Turians

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/M, Interspecies Bowling, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I had this idea about Ryder and Kandros bowling and decided to write it as a little drabble treat for Spec Recs <3





	Bowling for Turians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/gifts).



"Do human bowling balls have more holes in them since you have more fingers, or is this just how they are?" Kandros asked examining the ball. 

"No, they're the same. We just hold it like this..." Ryder held up the bowling ball with her middle and ring fingers in the top two holes and her thumb in the bottom hole. Kandros looked at her perplexed. 

"That was not at all how I envisioned that working." He said in a voice that showed both fascination and slight confusion. His interest in bowling began during a week when he'd come down with a particularly nasty cold a number of years ago and ending up spending the entire time in bed watching random vids. When he'd gotten bored of turian entertainment, he'd started scouring the extranet for something different and stumbled upon a human bowling tournament. For as much as he'd watched of it though, he had never thought to take note of just how human hands manipulated a bowling ball.

They weren't standing in a nice smooth bowling alley like they had back on Earth. This was a dingy corridor on the Nexus and they were using weighted plastic bottles instead of actual pins. The only reason they had real bowling balls to play with was because her father had brought two along for the ride so he could "kick their asses in two galaxies" according to the note that accompanied them. The Ryder twins and their father had a bit of a friendly rivalry when it came to anything competitive and the three of them were nearly matched in skill.

Ryder took a step forward and instructed Kandros on how to release the ball. She managed to knock over all but two bottles. She stood the pins back up and let Kandros have a turn to practice. He followed her motions nearly flawlessly and sent the ball right down the middle. He knocked over all but one. Ryder folded her arms and nodded her head impressed by how quickly he picked up the skill. "Alright then, no more helping you out! You seem to have a natural knack for this. Or maybe it's just beginner's luck."

"I'm telling you, this game was made for turian hands." He felt confident; perhaps overly so. "I think I might just be able to beat you at your own game."

"I will make you eat those words Kandros." She said with a raised eyebrow and a cocky half-smile. "You might have gotten lucky that once but I used to play with my family all the time. Luck will never beat someone with finely tuned skills."

"I believe you'll be the one to have to eat your words, Ryder." He said leaning against the wall with a devilish look in his eye. He motioned for her to go first. 

Ryder's face was unusually serious now as she concentrated on the perfect throw. Under no circumstances did she want to let Kandros beat her at a game she'd been playing nearly all her life. Her first throw connected perfectly and all the bottles toppled over. She looked over at Kandros as she stood the makeshift pins back up. "Scared yet?" She asked with an air of provocation.

"Not in the least." He retorted. He took the place where Ryder stood moments ago and mimicked her actions. He took a deep breath and let the ball slip gracefully from his fingers. He wasn't able to get a strike in his first go, but he only had one pin left in the corner and he was sure he'd be able to hit it. He retrieved the ball and went for his second turn. He picked up the spare and walked back towards Ryder. "I'm just getting warmed up." He said. 

"No you're not." A third voice answered, startling both of them. "And what exactly is going on here." It was more of a statement than a question. "You do know we can hear that above our heads right?" Director Tann was standing there looking bewildered and annoyed. 

The salarian gave them a disapproving glare that seemed to have the desired effect. Kandros and Ryder exchanged guilty looks as though they were two children with their hands caught in a cookie jar. They hadn't even contemplated what it must sound like to the people below them to have a heavy projectile being dropped and rolled across their ceiling. Ryder looked away sheepishly and mumbled and apology. Tann just rolled his eyes and walked away. Kandros helped gather up the bottles and bowling balls and together they trudged back towards the tram. 

"It was only one round but I did still technically beat you." She reminded him as they rode the tram to the Hyperion. She figured she'd stash the bottles and bowling balls there until they had a proper place for a rematch.

"If you have to win on a technicality it's not a real victory then, is it?" He set the bottles and balls down on the ground and wrapped his arm around Ryder's waist. 

"Awwww, no one likes a sore loser." She teased as she leaned against him.

"Even if I am, I think you like me just fine." He kissed her lips and let his mouth linger against hers just long enough to make his point. 

When they broke off the kiss she finally replied, "You're alright, I guess." She did her best to pretend to downplay her feelings but the smile that crept across her face betrayed her. 

"Can I at least buy you drink to celebrate your so-called victory?" He asked as Ryder rather unceremoniously shoved the bowling balls and bottles into an empty crate.

"I'll allow it." She answered happily. As soon as they were back in the tram on the way to Vortex she took Kandros' hands into hers and looked up at him and said, "I guess since we don't really know who would have won, how about I just kick your ass at poker instead." 

"I love you Ryder, but there is no possible way you could kick my ass at poker." He squeezed her hands and leaned in close. "But I'll enjoy watching you try."


End file.
